A Theif's and Assassin's part time job
by Opalkitsune1016
Summary: Chex was a assassin and theif for hire, but then she's captured after trying to assassinate Koenma. She takes a job as part time spirit detective. CxH, CxK, CxY you pick! Great story, but needs reveiws! Please R&R! JUST READ! PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Hay peeps! This is my third fan fic and I hope you'll enjoy it. This is about a girl that thought she was normal...or was more wishing she felt that way. She is a punk that is an experienced thief and assassin. Her skills have been honed by years of hardship, but she still is a student at school...though she doesn't do that great in it. Even so there is no one to scold her for doing so.  
  
She's always been alone. Always an orphan and some people on the street stray away from her muttering about ink blood. It had never troubled her to be solitary. It had never bothered her to be alone in the world except of those strange moments. Moments when she yearned to have a friend, but it never lasted long. She would just put on some rock music and smash everything in her new room. That was when most of her fustier parents got red of her. Really she didn't give a shit about it either. Moving around was fine with her. It just put more lute and jobs at her fingertips.  
  
That very thing happened that cold autumn night. She had had one of those friendship moments and had gone into a fit of furry. Her face was stricken with anger. She had blasted the radio so loud the windowpanes in her room had burst out and onto the sidewalk below. She was sure one had hit a guy, but in all her rage she didn't care! She didn't care about anyone, but her music, money, and self! She head banged and threw an expensive music box across the room. It cracked and shattered violently against the wall. The song went on.  
"I don't give a shit what you say!  
I don't want to play!  
I want to rip and stray!"  
The guitars boomed and strung themselves high and aggressive. Her new parents were pounding on the door with all their might, but she had it blockaded with chairs. She took lamps and other things and smashed them against others. They all cracked under her hands. Everything was a disaster by the end of the song. Finally just for the heck of it she threw black paint all over the room. She then threw art and craft feathers on it. It was a black waist land. One she reveled in. She looked around and smirked. It was great! She would be out of here in hours.  
Quickly she unlocked and unblocked the door. She opened it to see the man and woman's worried faces. "Can I do something for you?" she asked sweetly. She pushed open the door, and they gasped.  
"What have you done?!!" the woman shrieked.  
"I just had some artsy fun!" she said innocently.  
The man was boiling with rage. She could see the blood flushing his face red. "Go down stairs! Don't touch anything! You're going back!"  
She walked down the polished wooden stairs. A shiny silver necklace with rubies caught her eyes as she reached the bottom. She smirked as she slipped it into her pocket. "There's 500 dollars in the under belly of the city," she whispered.  
"You're a very naughty girl," came a voice from behind her.  
It was a man with blond hair, and two bangs with red tips. He was dressed in old Japanese fighting clothes, and there was a parrot on his shoulder. His voice was slick and smooth, almost musical. (If you haven't guessed it's Suzaku. You know the leader of the Saint beasts? ^_^)  
"Who are you?" she asked softly.  
"I'm Suzaku. (Am I spelling that right?) I've come to hire you for your talents in breaking and entering, and killing. I have a tough job for you," he explained.  
She nodded. "What's the job, and how much does it pay?" she asked.  
He smiled. "I like the way you think. It is to kill the leader of the spirit world. I will pay you with 200,000 dollars to kill him."  
She whistled. "That's a lot! What's the catch?"  
"He has body guards and lives in a guarded palace. I can't get in there, but I'm certain you can. I'll pay you half now, if you like?"  
She smiled. "Fine. I want half now. I'll get the other half when I come back. You better be here!" He handed her the Japanese currency. (A.N/ Hay I don't know what the Japanese money is called!). She turned to go out the door. "Oh, and sense you're a Yokai could you take care of these ningens?"  
"You are one of a kind. Yes. I'll kill them for you," he said, and she could see his fangs barred in excitement. He started up the stairs as she walked out the door.  
"Hmm...Leader of the spirit world huh? Better make a portal," she told herself. She dealt with all kinds. Demon, gods, angles too. Anything for the money. She walked into an ally and opened a portal with some well- chosen chants. Inside she stepped and saw the spirit palace. It was big, but nothing she couldn't handle. She unsheathed her katana and made her way through the halls. Blood stained the walls as she killed any whom got in her way. She stopped at a huge door and listened to the conversation going on.  
"I have another case for you Yuseke. It's about a girl that's been working as a thief and assassin. She's good and we need her."  
She rolled her eyes and slipped into the room unnoticed. 'So they're after me?' she thought. On a huge screen there was a picture of her. She was looking over her shoulder at the camera. Her ruby eyes hiding a nasty excitement. She remembered that moment well. The day was when she had been on a job for a man who wanted a certain item. She had the item in her hand when suddenly she had smelt an ogre behind her. It had been purple with blond hair. Immediately she had disposed of the pest, but not before he had blinded her with some kind of camera. She now knew why he had been there.  
They were spying on her! She would make sure that didn't happen again. Slowly with out a sound she crept behind the toddler. She eyed her victim before raising the blade of the katana into the air.  
Suddenly the door burst open and a blue ogre ran in. They starred at each other. Mentally she was willing him to be still, but he obviously didn't get the message. "Konema! Look out!" he yelled.  
The toddler turned around, and screamed. She glared, and brought down her katana. It sliced through his hat. He rolled onto the floor and crawled up onto all four.  
"Get her!" he yelled in a quivering voice.  
A boy with slicked back hair ran at her. His finger and hand outstretched. "Spirit run!" he yelled. A burst of spirit energy blew from his finger.  
  
Quickly she deflected the shot with her blade, and looked at the others. They were watching her movements, but she really hadn't moved. "Just let me kill him. He's not worth loosing 100,000 dollars over, and your lives for that matter. Just walk away," she warned darkly.  
Only the carrot top quivered. "Yeah-Yeah right!" he said.  
"Be quiet, Baka! If you refuse to leave I will kill you first!" she said and disappeared from his view. Though two special demons could see her fast moves. She jumped behind Kuwabara and would have sliced clear through him if a swarm of vines had not attacked her. They swarmed around her and ran along her body. Running their long tentacles down her small form.  
She screamed in rage and sliced through them. "Get off me you wretched weeds!" she yelled kicking them off her shoes. She looked at the red headed kitsune. "Keep you plants off me, Kitsune!" she screamed at him.  
  
The man with black clothes attacked her with his own katana. She blocked and stabbed. Slice block. Block, block, slice. They canceled each other's attacks, but his speed was running her down. She had no idea the little toddler had this kind of protection! She finally made a mistake and tripped on the ruler's pacifier lying on the floor. She stumbled forward, and fell. A bed of vines was waiting for her. As she landed on them they wrapped around her. "Uh! Let me go! I want that money you bakas!" she screamed.  
The kitsune's magic raised her from the ground. "Who put you up to this?" he asked in a musical voice. For a moment she just looked at him savoring his lovely voice. It made her warm and light.  
"Or do I have to whoop you?" said the ugly carrot top. (A.N./ Sorry Kuwa fans, but I don't like him! He's so not kawaii!)  
She laughed at his ignorance. "You can't whoop me even if I am restrained. Even so...I will tell you because I don't care for the guy. Except for that little favor he did me..."  
"What favor?" the spirit gun guy asked walking closer to her.  
"I asked him to take care of my faultier parents for me. I had just trashed my room in the most extreme meaning of the term and they were going to send me back...I had actually wanted that, but I had already gotten all I could from them. They were more than 20,000 dollars in the black market. Nice people, but just too much time on their hands," she explained coldly. (A.N./ I am not in any way suggesting killing your parents! It could be very bad. Hehehe...)  
"Why would you do that?" the kitsune asked.  
Again she savored his voice before answering. "Really it was just because I could. I like control! It gives you an edge," she said with a twisted smirk.  
Suddenly the carrot top produced an orange sword and put it up to her throat. "You monster!" he yelled.  
She pulled back and tried not to barf from his breath, but yesterday's dinner was crawling up her throat. "Uh!" she cried. She had to do something. Slowly she began to go limb in the vines until she stopped breathing.  
It was silent for a moment and then the kitsune's voice rang clear. "Get out of her face, Kuwabara! She's suffocating!" he said in an ever-calm voice.  
She felt the sword being pulled back, and she opened her eyes. Kuwabara as they had called him was on the floor on his but. It looked as if the short man clad in black had pulled him away. Actually she couldn't say he was short because he was about an inch taller than she was. She flipped her head so that the hair that came loose in the fight fell behind her shoulders. She decided to go straight to business. Chex (A.N./ that's her name.) looked at the toddler sobbing over his hat that was now only half a hat. She sneered. Why did he where such a big hat any way? It looked gay! (A.N./ I'm sorry for all you Koenma fans.) She snorted. "Why did you need me anyway Pacifier Breath?" she said harshly.  
He looked up and frowned. "I was going to give you a part time job as a spirit detective, but not now!" he yelled in his annoying voice.  
"Oh, is that because I tried to kill you?!" she said rolling her eyes.  
"No! You chopped my hat in half you big Meany!"  
If there hadn't been vines holding her up she would have done an anime fall, but instead she just did a sweat drop. "Oh, I'll send flowers!" she said angrily. "Oh, just so you know I would have taken that job! Do you think I like stealing for money?" she asked.  
He looked up at her. "You would still take the job?" he asked.  
She rolled her eyes. "No! I only told you that to make conversation!" she said sarcastically.  
"Great you're hired!" he said hugging his hat. "I'm so sorry Hatty! I'll avenge you! I promise!"  
She rolled her eyes. 'I just took a job from a complete Baka!'  
  
(A.N./ Okay. It was sort, but I didn't have a lot of time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me who you want her to be with.  
Kurama/Yoko:  
Heie:  
Yusuke:  
Any will do. Bye! R&R Please!! 


	2. Back to square one

Hay all you people! I still haven't gotten any reviews at the time I started this chapter! What's with that?! I would read it! Come on people! It's a good story! I'll start it now. Oh, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I forgot that last chapter I think... Ok on with the story! ^-^  
  
Chex sat in the lounge chair in the orphanage's lobby. It was in worse shape than it had been when she had left. Which was really bad! Its faded rug was worn and had holes in it. The dim wallpaper was flaking off half the wall and the chair itself was not the best thing to lay on! She flicked a small spider off her leg as she tapped her foot on the table. It looked ready to fall down too. Nothing there was new. In fact it wasn't even old! It was ancient!! Like from the middle ages!! She sighed as she pinched her nose to keep the smell from being intensified by her demon senses. It smelled like something had died in there...Which could be true, she told herself. When she had been there when she was smaller she had almost died when the caretaker had beat her. She still had a scar on the palm of her hand to proof it too!  
"Chex?" the woman at the old desk said. "Charley will see you now."  
"Great," she muttered. Charley was the one that had beaten her. She wasn't scared of him now. It was more of a cautious thing. He always kept a gun with him, and she didn't want to get shot. Sure she'd heal if it wasn't in a critical place, but, hay, it still hurts like hell! She made her way into the fancy office of Charley. It wasn't bare and faded like every where else. It was bright. Not colorful mind you. Just bright. It was furnished well with ebony and bed velvet. She felt herself tense up as she caught his foul sent. It smelt worse than Kuwabara's breath, and that was saying something!!  
"Have a seat, Chexina," he said.  
She gritted her teeth with the effort to not punch him squarely in the nose for using her full name. No one ever called her that. She didn't even have a last name! But she pulled out a chair and sat in it. Despite its soft look it was very hard. She shifted to get more comfortable. "What?" she asked getting right to business. She didn't want to be here any longer than she needed to be.  
"Do you know that you've been here for fourteen years?" he asked tapping his finger on his dark desk.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Yes," she answered.  
"That's longer than any one has. I'd like you to stay here for awhile. I'm not going to give you to any more families until you settle down.  
Her jaw dropped. No more family means no more jobs which means no more money which means no more fun! She was going to die in this old shack of a building! She would die of boredom or at least a spider bite! She might even let a nail be driven through her foot so she'd get tetnis and die! She's jump out a window or something. Not like any of those things would really kill her because she was a demon, but that wasn't the point!  
"But! I want to live with other people!" she said in a panic.  
He smirked. "Yes, well. No one really wants a child that wants to destroy everything she gets her grubby little hands on," he said flatly.  
She just starred. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't be! It could not be happening to her! She tried to object again, but no words came from her mouth.  
"You are dismissed, Chexina," he said.  
She sat there for a moment then got up. She felt her rage tempting her powers to burst forth as she walked out the door and up the stairs to the rooms. Still she kept them inside because she knew that if she let them loose all the innocent kids would die. How was she supposed to keep her job if she kept killing people?! She went into a room with a small kid in it. She growled. She couldn't hold it in. Her fist hit the wall and it cracked. She screamed and threw her book bag across the room almost hitting the frightened kid. "Why are they doing this to me!?" she screamed at nothing in particular. Again she started to trash the room. The kid had run out by this time. Suddenly there was a knock on the window. She looked up and saw a girl she had already been introduced to. It was Boton on her oar or whatever it is.  
Chex forced herself not to scream in annoyance. She punched the window instead of opening it. "What. is. it. Boton?" she said in strained calmness.  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. She reached out to touch her forehead.  
She growled. "Touch me and expect to be hurt!" she said.  
Boton jerked back. "Um...well...I'm here to tell you that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are on their way. They're going to pose as orphans so they can keep an eye on you." With that she flew away.  
She paced the room and kicked the bunk bed. The metal frame bent out of its shape. She again screamed in frustration. She jumped up and grabbed the ceiling fan. She then flicked on the switch with her dangling foot. The machine spun her round and round. She smiled as her hate washed away. She had always thought this was fun. "Wheeeeeee!!!!!!!" she yelled as the door to her bed room opened. She caught glimpses of the four boys looking very disturbed. Especially Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei didn't look like he cared, and Kuwabara looked like he was in heaven. Kuwabara, being the idiot he was jumped on the other end.  
Chex screamed and kicked him off. "Mine! Mine! MINE!!!!!!"  
She continued to spin and smile in happiness. Finally she plopped off and onto the floor. She landed with an oof. The boys looked at her expectedly. "What?" she asked sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
"That was very strange," Kurama commented.  
"Humph! I have the right to hang from a spinning-ceiling fan if I want to. It's a fun thing to do if you'd ever try it!" she said defensively.  
"Why'd you push me off?" Kuwabara asked.  
She sighed. "Because it couldn't take your weight, KuwaBAKA!" she said.  
He gaped at her. Yusuke laughed, Kurama chuckled, and Hiei smirked. "I could learn to like this girl," he whispered.  
She smirked. "Ditto!" she whispered. He looked surprised. "I have excellent hearing, Hiei," she said.  
She pushed herself off the floor, but felt a sharp pain in her hand. Once up she looked at it. She sighed. A nail was in it. She winced as she pulled it out. Blood soaked the floor. All the boys flinched as she stuck her pinky clear through it. "All the way through. Figures! Oh, well I'll heal in a few days," she mumbled. Kurama took her hand and looked at it.  
"I have some plants that can heal this faster," he offered.  
She smiled up at him. He was tall! Really hot too! "Thanks," she whispered. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash this. You can come if you like," she told them. She headed out into the hall. Once in the bathroom she turned on the sink. She turned it off when she saw mud spew into the sink. Every one made disgusted sounds. She looked around for anything to wrap her hand in. "Isn't there anything clean in this place any more!?" she yelled angrily. She stomped her foot and again sighed. She did that a lot.  
Yusuke ripped off a piece of his shirt and gently took her hand. He started to wrap it when suddenly there was a noise. "Yusuke? Yusuke are you here?"  
Yusuke's head snapped up. "Oh god! Not Keiko! Please! Not Keiko!" He absentmindedly pulled on the cloth. She yelped in pain. "Oh! I'm sorry!" he said. Quickly, but gently he finished wrapping it. She thanked him.  
Suddenly a girl walked in. She had short brown hair and dark hazel eye. Her out fit was a long skirt and sweatshirt. She was the total opposite of Chex. Chex wore black fighter pants and a tight halter-top. She bound her hands in black fighter tape, and more often than not she had her long raven hair up in a high pony tale with two long strands framing her face. Her ears were pierced three times and she had a tattoo of a burning rose on her left shoulder. She could tell this girl was a total goodie to shoe!! "Um...I'll leave you two alone, but I warn you: don't do anything in here you would do in bed. You'll regret it. I wouldn't know from personal experience, but I would take the advice.  
Yusuke blushed. "No! No! It's not like that! It's-."  
Keiko cut him off. "Of course. We'll go to another room."  
Chex laughed at the look on Yusuke's face. "You do that!" she choked out between laughs. "Thanks again, Yusuke." She left them alone, but she could hear Yusuke trying to get out of Keiko's grip.  
The others followed her out and into her room again. She laid down. "So only one of you can sleep in this room. Who's it going to be?"  
  
I have to have reviews to finish this story! Come on! Vote on the person you want her to be with and who you want her to share a room with! They can be different or the same! I don't care! Just please review! Pleassssseeee!!!! I beg of you! 


	3. Back to the old days

Hay! I decided to go on and write EVEN IF I DIDN'T GET REVEIWS!!!!! You hurt me!!!! =( I'll go on though just because it's fun!! Hehehe!!!! On with the fic!  
  
The boys looked at each other. "Hay! I'll be happy to sleep with you- I mean sleep in the same room!" he stuttered.  
She slapped him to the floor. "Get over your self! I'm not a slut, so don't take me for one you Baka! I find it offensive!! Get out! You're not sleeping in here!!!" she said angrily. Her eyes glowed red in rage. They flared, as he didn't move. He shivered and whimpered, but didn't move. She growled. Slowly, but fluidly she grabbed him and threw him out the window. "Don't toy with me mortal. It could get you killed," she whispered venomously.  
"Help!!!" he screamed hanging from the window seal.  
She sighed and pointed to him. He flinched as he lifted from the window ledge. He squealed as she dropped him on the floor. "Happy, Baka?" she asked flatly.  
He dashed out the door. She flopped onto her top bunk with a quick leap. "So Kurama. Will it be you? Or will it be Hiei? Possibly Yusuke?" she asked tracing her fingers on the marked ceiling.  
For one reason or another she could hear Hiei and Kurama having a mental conversation. What made her look at them wasn't that they were thinking a conversation. It was more of what it was about.  
* Hiei I'd like to be the one in this room * thought Kurama.  
* No. I want to be in here * Hiei countered.  
She sighed. This could be the most boring conversation she had ever heard! How about shouting? When was that going to happen? She really wanted it to happen! She couldn't imagine Kurama being mad and that slightly amused her. She couldn't see Hiei show rage in the typical way either. They both fascinated her. Plus they were really kawaii!  
* Fine Hiei * he said in a slightly pouty voice.  
Hiei smirked. "I'll sleep in here," he said and sat on the bottom bunk.  
She smirked. He would probably foil her plans, but she could always lie. It wasn't as if it was illegal or anything. She patiently waited for his breathing rhythm to change to a slow long lasting breath. Eventually she had her chance and floated off the bed. She hovered over the floor by the window looking at him. He didn't stir. She flew out the window and landed gracefully on the sidewalk below.  
She looked around at her surroundings after walking for a half an hour. It was a graveyard she was very familiar with. She walked absentmindedly towards a statue in the middle of the cemetery. It was of a man with a robe on. He had wings of an angle and a demon. She loved it because it made her think about her own life and family. Part angle. Part demon. Tainted blood. Ink blood was what most Christians called her. A demonic and angelic hanyou if you'd like to put that way. She hid in a human body almost constantly. It made her feel like being in a full body swim suit. Sometimes when she looked in the mirror she was startled to see a human starring back at her. She had wrecked her mind trying to find out why she was an outcast before she knew what she was...and when she found out she had gone mental. Gone on a killing spree! Torched have the town in black and blue flames that lasted for days on end. That had been the beginning of her dark career. She had been in school when she looked on the board. ~ Assassin ~ was writing in big letters along with ~ Thief ~. She had stood up in the middle of the teacher's lecture, and walked up to the board. Slowly she realized the calling as she smeared the chalk with her fingers. That was when she took it upon herself to kill every person that had wronged her...and that was a lot of people. She burnt their family's houses and watched them shed tears of grief for their material things. She had experimented with her powers, and came to love each and every one of them. Still to every other person she was not important enough to suspect, and eventually her task was done and she reveled in every moment and memory of the next few days. Days when she was truly happy. The only days she was truly happy.  
She jumped up and sat on the statue's shoulder. Gently she stroked the angle wing. It was the part of herself she had long lost. The person she might have been if she had had the mind to do good. She smirked as she recalled lying to Koenma. "Do you think I like stealing for money?!" Actually she enjoyed the chase and kill. She loved sneaking around and taking things, then feeling one notch higher than your victim did. It was a feeling that would never disappear, but this new job would maybe get exciting, and if it didn't...she'd kill some one she wasn't suppose to and get shipped out to spirit jail. Of course she would break out. It wasn't that hard. She'd done it before. She'd do it again. She felt Hiei enter the grave yard and zoom towards her.  
She smiled down at him. "Hello. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
He hopped up onto the other shoulder. "Following you. It's my job," he explained.  
"We both have our jobs. Part time and full," she said softly.  
He smiled slightly at her.  
Her breath caught in her throat. What a gorgeous smile! No man should have such a weapon against a woman as his smile. She quickly recovered, and smiled back. "What are you smiling about you demon?" she asked in a teasing voice.  
"I was just thinking that I like the way your mind works. It's not simple like other women. You're way too experienced to be simple in any way," he said sitting on the shoulder.  
She smiled. "You scare me with your own experience Hiei. Am I that easy to read?" she asked.  
"Only to one who as gone through the same," he said looking at the sky.  
She joined his gaze. The sky was clear with a crescent moon. "Hiei? Can I ask some thing of you?" she asked hesitantly.  
He looked at her curiously. "Yes," he said nodding.  
"Answer me truthfully. What kind of demon are you?" she asked with something strange tingling in her voice.  
His eyes widened, as he knew he was spell bound. He was under her siren voice. She was many types of demons, but also half angle. "I'm part fire and ice. My mother was a koorime," he said.  
She gaped at him. "You're the forbidden child," she said in an awed voice. She had heard of him, but had thought him far beyond reach. He was her role model! Some one she had thought she would some day meet. It gave her the most joy to finally meet him. "Oh God!!!! You're the forbidden child! I always wanted to meet you!! You're like my role model! I can't believe I know you!" she said happily.  
He looked confused. "I'm your role model? Why?" he asked, but she could see a smile of pride tugging on his lips.  
"Duh! You and Yoko Kur-," she stopped realizing something. "Kurama! He's Yoko isn't he?!" she said in astonishment.  
He nodded. "You never finished answering my question," he pointed out.  
"Oh! Well, yeah you're my role model and Yoko is too. You're the most awesome assassin and thief around. You're almost as famous as Yoko is, and he's legendary! I wanted to be just like you and him. Always fighting and killing for treasure. I red everything I could about you and him. You're strong and fast and could get any girl you wanted, but you denied yourself. I find that brave and noble!" she explained talking fast. She sighed. "I'm glad to meet you!"  
Hiei looked speechless. "I have fans?" he asked.  
She smiled and nodded. "Well of course! I'm your biggest one! Of course no one knew what you looked like besides your hair and red eyes, but lots of people have those. Though I would recognize Yoko if he was in his demon form, but I thought him dead." She bent back so that she hung upside down over the shoulder.  
He leaned over her. "Why did you come out here? Surely it couldn't just to sit on this statue."  
She nodded. "I came here just for the heck of it. I was going to go break into a candy shop after so tomorrow I could have something sweet. Do you like sweet snow?" she asked curiously.  
She saw his eyes widen. "You're going to steal sweet snow?!"  
She smiled slyly. "But of course. I could share if you help me, but I'm awfully fond of it myself..." she slightly threatened.  
He wiped away his drool. "I'll help, but on one condition. I get half the sweet snow," he offered.  
She nodded. "Deal! We have to say we bought it though. I don't want to get shipped of to jail again. You wouldn't believe how much that place stinks!" she said flipping off the back and landing on her feet.  
They jumped up onto the roof and Hiei and Chex burned a whole in the surface. They slid the metal away and jumped into the darkness. "Hiei, I can't see!" she complained feeling around.  
Suddenly light filled part of the room as Hiei used his hand to focus a ball of fire. He walked over to her. Gently he grabbed her hand and showed her how to do the same. Even with her first lesson her hand flame glowed brilliantly. Quickly they stuffed their packs with candy and sweet snow containers. Chex also raided the cash register. You'd be surprised how much a candy store can make in a day. "OK. Let's get out of here before the sweet snow melts."  
They slid down the stairs from her room and stuck the sweet snow in the freezer while keeping the candy. "Mission accomplished," she whispered. "Now let's get back up to our room," she said happily.  
  
OK. That's it. I really hope I get reviews this time!! I better!! You people are hurting me!! I'll go now, but I want reveiws! 


End file.
